Dark Secrets
by ConstableKellyAD
Summary: One winter day, Sam comes into the Barn, and he looks pretty normal, just with a bit of fever... But the team knows better, and they know something's wrong... Can they figure out what's wrong with Sam and save him before it's too late? Set after Jules and Sam break up, before Lou dies.
1. Feeling FINE

**Quick note: Ok, guys before** **you read this I'd like inform you this is my first story/fanfic. So please, don't judge me too hard.**

It was a cold and wet Thursday morning when Sam walked into the locker room. Everyone was there changing from their wet clothes when Sam came in. He looked awful like everyone else and his clothes were wet and freezing. Besides the obvious, he had bags under his eyes, looked pale and exhausted with a bright red nose. All hinting he was sick and possibly had a bit of a fever.

As he walked past Ed to get to his locker, Ed felt some heat radiating off of the shivering Sam. There was also something different about Sam. Instead of his usual lively tone, today he sounded awful, tired and not at all joyful.

Wordy looked worried about Sam's appearance but Sam just gave a tired smile that didn't show in his eyes.

After a moment of silence Ed asked "Sammo, everything OK?"

"Ya, fine." Sam dully replied followed by a cough.

Everyone looked at Sam, who quickly remembered his mistake. "Nevermind, scratch that. I'm good, I'm good!"

Sam felt the suspicion in the air, and continued "Honestly guys, I'm alright."

Then in an attempt to switch the subject he said "Spike, you still up to that movie night?"

And just as Ed was about to try to get an answer out of Sam, Sam got saved by the bell. The bell rang, signaling a hot call just as Winnie said "Hot call. The roof of 9819 Pine street, it's a suicide attempt of a young man."

Greg quickly said "Alright team, let's go keep the peace. Winnie, any more info?"

Followed by Winnie's "I'm on it."

Ed gave one last look at Sam, then went to one of the SUVs and said "Alright, Boss, you're with Jules. Wordy, you go with Spike and Lou."

While Spike and Lou high-fived each other.

"And Sam you're with me..."

Once in the SUV, Ed, hoping to get a chance to find out what's wrong with their Samtastic, turned off his mic, and signaled Sam to do the same. Once nobody could hear them Ed asked:

"Sammo, I know something is wrong, can you tell me what it is?"

A confused and uncomfortable look passed through Sam's eyes.

Ed, who was watching the road didn't notice and repeated the question.

 _Oh shit... What do I tell Ed... How can he ever understand?... I don't even completely understand what's wrong..._ Thought the confused Sam.

Even he himself didn't completely know what was wrong... It must be bad if Sam himself is confused...

 **To Be Continued**

 **As I said before, this is my first fanfic I ever wrote. I hope there aren't too many grammar or spelling problems, and I hope you will enjoy it.**

 **Updating: I will probably update within a week. Thank you for reading, and if you have the chance, please review, so I can see your opinion on the story so far, and get any ideas for future stories. Thank you! ConstableKellyAD-**


	2. Three Shots

**Chapter 2**

Sam's thoughts were interrupted by Winnie's info on the subject "The caller says the subject has a gun and his name is Jerrod Smith, 27 years old. From the info I gathered, he has a good job with high pay. Something seems wrong here... there's too little info... I'll try to look up some more."

I'll have to finish up with Sam later, Ed thought as he and Sam switched their mics back on.

"Alright team! Sam and I will be negotiating. Wordy, Lou, you hold the the trampoline in case he decides to jump. Ed, you're Sierra one, and Jules, you're Sierra two. Spike, you try to find some background info on this guy" Greg concluded.

"Already on it" Spike said, his fingers typing away, info popping onto the bright computer screen.

Jules wondered 'why did Boss pick Sam as the second negotiator?' then out loud she asked "Boss, why pick Sam? You saw him at the negotiation training. Heck, he called Lou jackass. I think that was a pretty obvious clue that he's not the negotiator of the team."

"I have a feeling that he'll be helpful in this negotiation" Greg stated.

"Let's hope this won't go like the training one, otherwise we'd be in big trouble" Jules replied.

Greg and Sam reached the top of the stairs and were opening the door leading onto the roof.

"Sierra one in place" stated Ed.

"Sierra two in position" said Jules.

Greg opened the door and as he and Sam walked onto the roof Spike shouted "Wait! This Jerrod guy is really Paul Fox. He is famous for kidnapping, torturing and murdering 56 people!"

Just as Sam stepped out of the cover of the doorway and all went wrong.

Jerrod Smith - or rather Paul Fox was standing on of the edges of the roof, a gun against his temple, silently crying.

'Everything is all set up, I can't wait for then fun to begin' he thought.

Paul saw Sam coming closer, shield in hand and placed his finger on the trigger, pushing the gun harder onto his temple and made a worried look and began screaming "No! Don't come a step closer!" he said applying the smallest bit of pressure on the trigger.

"Sam!" Greg called out "Wait!"

Meanwhile, on the roof Ed was on, he had his target well in sight, knowing that if anything happened, he had the all clear to fire. He heard Greg's "Sam! Wait!" and put his finger near the trigger in case things got messy. What he didn't expect was the knock to his head from behind, falling unconscious from it.

'What was that sound?' Greg thought, hearing a thunk, footsteps, and what sounded like something being dragged across the floor. Worried, he asked "Everyone alright?" getting a affirmative from everyone but Ed and Sam, who didn't want to alarm the subject.

"Ed?" Greg asked, hoping to hear a word from the TL.

Paul Fox, then decided to make his move. He knew where Jules was, and moved out of her view.

"No joy!" yelled the frustrated Jules.

Sam was mostly protected by the shield, but between the uniform and shield, there was a bit of unprotected space just below Sam's knee.

In just a few seconds time, a lot happened.

"Scorpio!" said Greg, seeing Paul turn his gun from his temple, to Sam, and hoped that either Ed or Jules were able to make the shot first.

Then three shots rang out, two bullets and one dart flew, all hitting their targets.

.

 **AN: First of all, I'd like to thank missblueeyes63 for beta reading this for me, and helping me with the story!**

 _Sorry_ _for leaving you all on a cliffhanger, but I_ _couldn't help it! And I know this one's late and a bit short, and I apologize for that, but I've been super busy lately. I'll try to make the next one longer - and make it sooner, but I can't promise anything._

 _Also, thank you to all the people who have read, liked, followed, favorited or reviewed chapter one of my story, it made my week to see how many people enjoyed it!_

 _If you can, please leave a review telling me your opinion on the story, so I can see what you like and don't like about it!_


	3. Kidnapped

**Chapter 3 of Dark Secrets**

* * *

 **10 Seconds Ago**

"Scorpio!" Greg said.

Paul pulled the trigger, the head of the gun pointing at Sam's knee.

Jules, unable to take the shot didn't and inwardly screamed _Sam!_

Two other snipers, on other roofs saw their boss's command, and took the shot.

One hadhis aim on the fatter one on the roof and took the shot. He shot Greg in the chest, immobilizing him.

Greg let out a gasp of shock and pain as he fell to the ground.

 _Why Boss won't let me kill that Cap Guy right now is my question. I mean what if he'll get in the way of the plan?_ thought the short sniper. He was questioning Paul's plan. He shrugged his thoughts off and tied up the unconscious bald man and dragged him off, following precise instructions.

 _After I'll be so much help to the Boss, I'm sure he'll make me his assistant ... not Stew. Me. I deserve to be his assistant, not shorty over there!_ the bulky sniper thought to himself. Then took the shot in union with the disliked short sniper pleased as he hit the brunnete chick with the dart. Shefell unconscious a few seconds after, as the effects of the tranquilizer took place.

 _If I can't get her now, I'll get her sometime. I'm going to get that chick and she's gonna be all mine. Boss just wants to get her outta the way. I'm gonna find some way to make her mine_ the bulky sniper silently promised to himself.

"Boss!" Sam yelled as he saw a bullet hit Greg's chest. _I should've warned them!_ thought the distressed Sam **.**

As he ran to Greg he felt a sharp pain in his left leg right below the knee. The pain caught him off guard and he lost his balance and fell. Sam landed on top of his injured leg resulting in a hiss of pain.

Paul raced forward and hit Sam on the top of the head with the butt of his gun knocking Sam semiconscious **.**

Sam fell to the ground limp. As Sam slipped unconscious, his last thoughts were _This_ _is all my fault. How can the team ever forgive me?..._

* * *

 **Present Time - Outside the Scene**

"We need paramedics here NOW!" ordered Wordy. "Team, who's there?"

He got only a reply from Spike and Lou. Then he heard a faint pained cough that he understood was Greg.

"Greg! What happened?!" When he only got a reply of a hoarse "Wordy ... It's ... " followed by a loud thud as Greg went silent.

A few seconds later Wordy said "Damn, where are the paramedics? We need them immediately!" Then as he saw three paramedics climb up the stairs, following some officers with shields.

Wordy said to the team "Spike, get us some footage on what the heck happened!"

"I'm already on it" said Spike, hacking away some security camera systems.

"Ed, Sam, Jules, Greg? Please reply!" pleaded Wordy.

* * *

 **A Van a Few Blocks Away**

Sam groaned as he slowly became conscious. He opened his eyes and closed them when he only saw blurry shapes. He felt a throbbing pain in his leg and felt his head hitting bumps as his body was dragged. Sam tried to move but to his surprise, he was unable and realized he was tied up.

He went quiet for a minute listening. He heard three sets of feet moving and another body besides his being dragged. Sam opened his eyes hoping to see who the other person being dragged was, but all he saw was a bald person in grey clothes.

Sam thought _Could that possibly be... Ed?_

He then closed his eyes, waiting for what would happen next.

"Throw them into the back of the van now" assigned Paul to his henchmen. "The sooner we're there, the sooner we have fun"

They followed the orders putting the unconscious Ed and the semiconscious Sam into the back of the van, locking it after.

"Alright, get in boys" said Paul getting into the driver's seat of the black van.

The two henchmen complied and the bulky one pushed past Stew and got into the front, leaving Stew to get into the back seat.

Stew just raged under his breath as a reply of the bulky one's action. "It's always Rob, always him ruining everything and showing off. Once I get my hands on him, Boss will see what a nuisance and faker he really is. Then Boss will kick him out. He's going to pay. Rob won't be so big anymore"

"What was that Stew?" Paul asked emotionlessly.

"I said your hair was looking very nice today, I wish I could get my hands on your shampoo" lied Stew _Two can play this game_ he inwardly said.

Rob turned around and stared angrily at Stew. He would pay.

* * *

 **In the Back of the Van**

Sam finally got his eyes to focus and saw that the bald man beside him was indeed Ed. Sam frowned when he saw blood slowly dripping from the top of Ed's head. He saw the bruise forming and it confirmed Ed's head was struck with something. And hard by the looks of it.

"Ed? Can you hear me?" Sam asked moving his hands to Ed's neck trying to find Ed's pulse. He was relieved to find it was beating strong and healthy.

Letting out a groan as his eyed opened, Ed saw two Sam's next to him, then three, then two...

"Ed! Are you OK?" asked Sam.

Blinking several times, Ed managed to turn the three Sams into one.

"Sam? ... I've been better. But ask yourself the same question. Your a mess! What the heck even happened?!" Ed answered sluggishly, half knowing the answer to his own question.

"I'm alright, just took a bullet to the shin" Sam answered Ed's first question.

"You'd say you were OK if it was hanging by a thread!" Ed replied.

"I know my limits" Sam stated, dead serious. "And I don't know what happened to you, but when Boss asked if you were alright after some noise, you didn't answer. I'm assuming that since we're together, this whole thing is caused by Paul Fox. He's murdered so many people, he must have some help. That must've been the cause of us being kidnapped and Boss ..." Sam broke off paling as he remembered Greg was shot and everything was his fault

"This is all my fault ..." Sam said, his voice filled with self-loathing. Then Sam closed his eyes afraid to see the contempt and disapproval that would surely be reflected in Ed's eyes.

* * *

 **AN: A big thank you to missblueeyes63 for helping me greatly with the story and beta reading this for me!**

 _I told you I'd make this longer and sooner right? Well here it is, left on a cliffhanger, everyone must be so happy :D OK, I'm sorry for the cliffhanger I'll try and update soon! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!_

 _Also, feel free to leave a review! I'd like to hear your opinions on the story and any ways I can improve it!_


	4. Cabin With a Murderer

**Chapter 4 Of Dark Secrets**

* * *

 **Sierra 2's Position**

Wordy rushed up the stairs, taking two at a time. _Jules please be OK,_ Wordy nervously thought as he reached the top of the stairs and opened the door. His first sight was Jules on the ground and he quickly ran over to her, checking for a pulse.

"J- Jules?" he asked, relieved to find a strong pulse on the woman who he'd treated with the love of a father for so long.

She didn't respond and Wordy saw a dart sticking out of her shoulder and saw a bit of fluid in it. "I need some paramedics on top of roof 9826! I have an unconscious officer up here with a dart in her shoulder!"

Wordy held onto Jules' hand and felt her hand wrapping itself around his own.

"Wordy? ..." came a weak question from the petite sniper.

"I'm here Jules ..." she heard Wordy's safe voice and let everything go black once again.

* * *

 **On the Roof of the Scene**

Lou ran onto the roof and saw a puddle of blood and Greg being put on a gurney.

"Who's there? Lou? Is that you?" Greg forced out.

"Boss! Are you OK? What happened?!" Lou asked in reply.

"It's Paul, he's got Sam ..." Greg told Lou the only real information he had before letting darkness overcome him once more.

A paramedic said to Lou "I'm sorry sir, but we have to take Sergeant Parker to the hospital now" as he and his fellow paramedics carried the gurney down the stairs.

As the paramedics left with Greg, Lou ran down the stairs with the new information.

* * *

 **Sierra One's Position**

As Spike opened the door, he quickly evaluated that he was the only one on the garden roof.

"Ed? You there? You doing some gardening or something?" he asked, hoping Ed would reply, proving his thoughts wrong.

"Oh shit ..." Spike said out loud to himself. On the ground in one of the plant sections he saw what looked like a broken up mic. An intentionally broken mic and next to that was a shovel, which was normal for a garden, except for the blood that stained it.

Spike saw dirt covering the ground, just trailing across the roof to the door. He started to follow it, hoping it would lead him to the missing Ed.

As Spike followed the dirt leading down the stairs, he left the building where he saw a bit of dirt left. Once outside Spike couldn't find anymore dirt and ran back to the truck and his laptop, knowing what to do next.

* * *

 **The Truck - 5 Minutes Later**

Spike ran into the truck and ran past Lou and started looking up security feeds behind the building of 9819. A minute later Wordy came into the truck, feeling the nervousness in the air.

"Wordy, Boss confirmed that Sam was taken by Paul" Lou confirmed.

"Jules was hit by a tranquilizer, from the position of the dart I'm pretty sure it was shot from the building across from her" Wordy continued "That means that since Greg was shot at the same time, there is more then one sniper with Paul."

Spike, who was watching the security feeds paused and rewound the video back a few seconds. He turned his laptop around to let the others see. As Spike hit the play button, Wordy and Lou saw a man dragging a tied up Ed out of the camera's view range.

"I'm trying to find a camera going in the direction Ed is being taken but there are none in that area! This guy knows what he's doing" Spike said to the shocked Wordy and Lou.

"But why is Paul taking Ed and Sam specifically? He could've gotten Greg easily then, so why them?" Lou asked.

"I'm not sure" Wordy truthfully said "Spike, I think you should try and find any reasons why Paul would target them."

"On it. But let's hope we'll find out where they are fast ... I have a bad feeling about all this ..." Spike nervously replied.

* * *

 **The Back Of A Van Enroute To An Unknown Location**

"Sam? What do mean this is your fault?" Ed asked, confused.

"I'm sorry ..." Sam repeated, not looking Ed in the eye. "This is just all my fault"

Sternly Ed stated again "Braddock, what do you mean this is your fault? How can this be your fault? It's not like you know who took us" Ed cringed inside thinking but I do. Paul Fox was a name he wanted to forgot. It was one of the dark secrets of his past.

"I know who took us ... And it's my fault he did" Sam said full of self disgust.

"I knew him many years ago, if it wasn't for me, we wouldn't be in this situation" Sam said with unease. _Why did he have to come back? Twice I found him, twice I ran away from him. After what I've done to him, I can't imagine what he'd do back ..._ Sam thought, discouraged.

"Sam listen. I'm sure that no matter what happened many years ago, this isn't your fault" Ed tried to make a point.

By then Sam lost quite a bit of blood from his leg and he saw black dots starting to appear at the edge of his vision. "I'm so sorry ..." Sam said as the blackness overcame him and he passed out.

* * *

 **The Front Of The Van**

 _This is going to be fun, I can't wait to exact long awaited revenge, they are gonna pay, no one does what they did and lives. By the time I'm done with them they were gonna wish they were never born._ Paul laughed to himself and got a evil look in his eye.

Stew looked in the rear-view mirror and saw Paul's face, fixed in a smile and a evil look in his eye. _Oh no, Boss has that look on his face. I always feel bad for the guys he tortures with that look. It's always long and painful._

Rob was thinking the opposite _Ooh! Boss has that look in his eye! It means it's always long, hard and painful. Just the way I like it. I can't wait for Boss to let me vent his anger out on those two!_ Rob thought, practically squealing with joy.

Rob then spoke up with a grin "Boss, what are you planning for these two?"

"Take the hardest I've ever treated anyone and triple that" Paul replied.

"What will I get to use with them?" Rob asked gleefully. "My personal favorite is a pipe. They'll scream like hell after I'm done with them"

"Sure there will be lots of pain, I can assure you that. But these will be mentally broken down as well. They'll betray each other. They trust each other now but wait a week ..." Paul finished with a smile.

* * *

 **An Woods In An Unknown Location - Outside The Van**

The doors to the back of the van opened. Ed squinted as the bright sunlight hit his eyes. He saw in front of him two figures, one being Paul and he assumed the other two were his henchmen.

"You'd better help Sam before he bleeds out right here!" ordered Ed.

"What if I want him to die?" asked Paul who was all smiles today.

"Then you would've killed him already" Ed replied.

"Turns out you've actually grown a bit smarter Ed. I didn't think it was possible" Paul insulted. "Stew, go patch up the blonde's leg. Ed, if you or Sam try anything funny it'll be the end for you" and as if on command, Rob pointed a handgun at Ed's head.

Stew took out a small bottle of alcohol, a pair of scissors and a bandage roll. He opened the alcohol, turned to Paul who gave a nod and then made a cut at the bottom of Sam's cool pants. He then poured some of the alcohol into the wound and inwardly cringed as Sam tensed. He finally applied the bandage and walked away and came back with a bucket of water which he handed to Paul.

"Rob, drop the gun and wake up Sam" Paul said handing the bucket of water to him.

Rob approached the back of the van and poured the contents of the bucket onto Sam's face. Sam awoke as the cold water hit his face, spluttering and coughing.

"What the hell!" Sam complained. He didn't say anymore as he saw Paul.

"Good you're awake now Sammy, how was your nap?" Paul asked grinning.

Sam didn't reply to Paul.

"What's wrong Sammy? Had a nightmare? I thought you'd be happy to see me" Paul continued his smile growing.

 _What does he mean?_ Ed thought to himself.

"Ed, Sam, I'm sure you'll enjoy your vacation. I'm sure you'll have lots of 'fun'" Paul laughed "Now come. We have to get going" he said as Rob cut the zip ties off Sam and Ed's ankles and tied hoods over their heads.

"Make one wrong move and your dead" Rob warned.

Paul then told Rob to lead Sam and Stew to lead Ed. They pushed Sam and Ed into standing positions and went on the little hike to Paul's hideout.

Ed managed pretty well, even with Stew's sweaty and shaky hands guiding his shoulders.

When Sam finally was steady on his feet, Rob's boot connected with the back of Sam's knee throwing him off balance as he fell.

"What the hell was that for?!" Sam said angrily as his face hit the ground.

Stew noticed that Sam wasn't in a good enough state to walk and said "Boss? I don't think Sam will be able to make it there. There's no possible way for him to with the distance we're going."

"Rob, you carry Sam. Just as long as we get there fast" Paul hurried.

Rob complied, throwing Sam over his shoulder and bumping Sam's injured leg in the process, smirking as Sam hissed in pain.

* * *

 **A Cabin In An Unknown Location 10 Minutes Later**

After a bit of walking and a lot of bruises for Sam, Paul, his henchmen, Sam and Ed arrived in front of a wooden cabin.

"Take the hoods off" Paul ordered.

Ed squinted as his eyes became clear and used to the sun once again.

Rob dropped Sam onto the ground where he hissed in pain, then took off Sam's hood.

Sam's eyes fluttered open just as Rob landed a punch on Sam's face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sam muttered under his breath just as he got pulled into a standing position.

Stew went over to Paul and quietly said something to Paul. Paul nodded in reply.

"Come in, come in" Paul said to Sam and Ed.

Once they were inside, Paul opened a door on the side of the stairs and pushed Ed in, who stopped on the second step able to stop himself from falling. He then pushed Sam in.

Sam wasn't as steady on his feet as Ed and fell down the stairs, knocking Ed down too.

Paul then gracefully walked in, followed by Rob and Stew who locked the door after they went in.

As Ed stood up and helped Sam into a standing position he took a look at the room. When he did he noticed that there were no windows. But there were two chairs, a small table with one leg missing, a toilet and a mattress on the ground. The walls, once nicely wallpapered were now peeling off and smelled musty. The creaky reddish-brown floor gave a bad feeling to Ed, he didn't want to find out anything about it.

"Now, I hope you won't be _too_ upset but we'll be starting the fun tomorrow after you get some rest. Maybe if I'm in the mood tomorrow, we might even play Truth or Dare" Paul said, interrupting Ed's thoughts on the room.

"Rob, strip them of their boots, shirts and any protection they have" Paul said not waiting for a reply. "Take off the zip ties too." Upon seeing Ed ready to make a move, he pointed a gun at Sam's head "You know what to do Ed. Don't pretend you don't."

Rob was secretly pleased to do this job and finished in a matter of minutes, leaving Sam and Ed in just their cool pants as they sat on the chairs.

"Stew, put on new zip ties on their wrists and ankles and the chair" Paul said observing, the gun still in hand. Sam understood what to do for his and Ed's safety and sat down in the chair next to him

When he saw they were firmly stuck in place he let Rob deal out a few punches and left the basement "I bet you can't wait to have fun" Paul smirked before leaving with his henchmen.

"Ed, what do we do now?" Sam asked cautiously, still awaiting Ed's reaction to this being his fault.

"Rest and wait for them. There's nothing we can do now" Ed said as he saw bruises covering Sam's bare chest but he made no remark about them.

"OK then. Goodnight Ed" he said, his head lolling to the side. He thought he was feeling so sick and his fever and blood loss did not bode well for escaping as he fell asleep.

Ed watched Sam nod off quickly and worry about the blood loss and the fact that he could feel the heat emanating from Sam. He was sure now that Sam was sick and injured. His last thought before his aching head caused him to drift off was that Sam was in bad shape and needed help soon.

* * *

 **AN: A big thanks to missblueeyes63 for helping me with the story and beta reading this for me!**

 _I hope you guys enjoyed reading this one as much as I enjoyed writing it! This is my longest chapter so far so hopefully you guys will enjoy the longer read today! I'd also like to thank all the people who've supported my story in the last few chapters - the followers, favoriters and reviewers! It means so much to me seeing all these people who enjoy my story, so thank you!_

 _Feel free to leave a review, I always love hearing your thoughts on this story!_


	5. Thoughts of Why

**Chapter 5 Of Dark Secrets**

* * *

 **The Truck - 2 Hours After Sam and Ed's Kidnapping**

Spike finally took his eyes off of the computer screen and turned to Wordy and Lou "Alright. Here's a quick summary of what I learned here, starting with Samtastic."

"Let's hope this info will help us find and save Sam and Ed" Wordy said wanting to believe his own words.

"Paul's father, former Corporal Corey Joe Fox, used to work in the army and killed another soldier. The murder wasn't traced to him until Sam was ten years old. Sam was being babysat by Paul and found out that Paul's father was the murderer of Master Corporal Magnus Blendon" Spike said stopping for a breath of air."

"It doesn't seem like enough reason alone to kidnap Sam" Lou commented. "What happened to Corey Fox after that?"

"He was investigated" Spike continued. "He was found guilty of murdering eight more people before that and was sentenced to life in jail. He was killed four months later there by the husband of one of the people he killed. That's karma for you."

"Sam ran into Paul once again when he was with 51st Division. Paul was with his younger brothers Ollie Jayden Fox and Robert Joe Fox. Ollie was six years younger than Paul and Robert was a year older" Spike paused for any comments that Lou or Wordy might have.

"I'm getting the feeling that this might've been one of the reasons Sam left 51st ..." Lou thought out loud.

"I agree with you there Lou" Wordy agreed.

"Sam and his training officer, Richard Outram, were the ones chasing Paul and his brothers. Sam and Richard chased them into a warehouse. When Sam broke cover to find a better position Paul shot Richard as Richard covered Sam. Richard died immediately. Sam shot at Paul. Paul moved out of the way and the bullet hit Ollie instead. Ollie quickly died. Robert shot Sam and hit him in the calf as he and Paul escaped" Spike summarized.

"What happened to Sam?" Wordy asked.

"Backup came and Sam was taken to the hospital. The report indicated that Sam bled pretty heavily. In the hospital, Sam was pretty messed up and kept saying it was his fault Richard died _._ When Sam recovered and returned to duty, the rest of the guys acted differently towards him. Many of them believed Sam's brash rookie actions got Richard killed" Spike said in reply.

"Wow, it's no wonder Sam left 51st" Wordy said as Lou nodded in agreement.

Spike continued "That's pretty much all of Sam's history with Paul. Now, a month after that, Ed was just a rookie in SRU ..."

* * *

 **A Cabin In A Woods - Basement**

Ed tried to rest, tied to the chair. It was not easy because his mind was churning with thoughts.

It was one of his first hot calls when he first found him. Ed was supposed to get him, it was supposed to be easy. But it was not. He let him escape. Ed was pretty surprised when he found out that the Paul he was chasing was actually the Paul he knew. Paul had changed so much. Paul had turned from a confused teenager to a crazy killer.

Ed tried to get him but failed. He accidentally killed the woman with Paul instead. That's probably the main reason Paul kidnapped Sam and him today. Sam said it was his fault but what could've Sam done to result this? No matter what Sam says, it's was his fault they were here.

He recalled when he first met Paul. Paul's family had just moved to Toronto because Paul's father was in jail for murder. But Ed didn't think Paul was a murderer too. Ed and Paul had become friends as teens.

But in that hot call the friendship was severed when he learned Paul was a murderer. Ed could understand Paul's hatred towards him. It was justified. Ed had accidentally shot and killed Paul's innocent girlfriend. He had been cleared of course, the woman stepped into the line of fire, but internally that never changed how Ed felt about it. He had killed an innocent woman in front of the man that loved her.

Ed thought with that history, there's little chance he and Sam would come out of this alive.

Heck, there's little chance that even if we do come out alive Sam will ever trust me. Sam's loyal to me now but after hearing what he did to Paul's girlfriend ... Ed knew then that Sam would believe that he deserved anything Paul threw at him. Ed was just sorry Sam was mixed up in this. He wondered why Paul took Sam too.

Ed remembered Paul's devastated face looking from the female's body to him that terrible day. He saw anger in those eyes, fear, like Paul didn't know what to do. Paul's brother, Robert, then fired the shot that injured Laurence, Ed's SRU teammate that day. Ed had to stop and apply pressure to Laurence and while he did that Paul and Robert escaped.

Robert always was a little nuts. Paul was more of a leader but Robert always knew what to do, standing up for Paul. When Ed met Robert when they were teenagers, Robert was always hanging out in the bars, always drinking. Robert was never a leader though. Ed wondered what happened to Robert. Wait. Didn't Paul called the big guy Rob?

That big buy resembled Robert almost completely. Robert never really liked him, actually Robert more likely despised him Ed thought. Robert would want to make his life hell for what he'd done to Paul.

Ed remembered the last time he'd seen Paul that day long ago. When Paul was running away from the scene, leaving the woman's body, Paul turned around and looked at him in the eye while he was applying pressure to Laurence's wound. The look in Paul's eyes scared him. Ed wished he'd never had to see it again.

But wishes don't always come true ... Ed's thoughts were cut of by the sound of coughing and he recognized it as Sam's cough.

"Sammo, you OK?" Ed asked worriedly as he remembered Sam's fever.

"I've been better" Sam said hoarsely. He privately thought a lot better but made no comment not wanting to worry Ed.

"You better not underestimate your injuries, Braddock" Ed said.

"Wha' time s' it?" Sam asked managing to keep a cough in.

Ed turned to his watch and told Sam in surprise "Wow. It's 1200. That means we've been asleep for twelve hours ..."

He was broke off by the sound of the basement door opening. Ed saw Paul and his henchmen standing in the doorway. They walked down the stairs and Paul stood in front of Ed and Sam and said "Eddie, Sammy, I want to play a game. Do you want to play with me?"

Sam just looked a bit downwards while Ed scowled "Paul? I'd prefer we wouldn't."

"Sorry Ed. But it's not your choice today. Last time you chose what happened. Now it is my turn" Paul said as three faces popped into his head.

It was his father, Ollie and Chelsea. Oh god, how he missed them. They then disappeared from his view revealing Ed and Sam again. As he prepared for his game he told them a few words "You will pay."

.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks to missblueeyes63 for beta reading this for me, she's been a massive help to the story so far!**

 _I'm so sorry for the massive delay in this chapter, life just didn't want me to write. I'll try to get the next one out on the next weekend. Not much action happened in this chapter, just a lot of explanations. You'll get some more action with Paul's "game" next chapter. But anyways, like I said sorry for the delay - it's been almost two weeks since the previous chapter came out. Also, sorry for the cliffhanger!_

 _Also, a massive thank you to all the people that commented, favorited or followed my story! It brings a smile to my face seeing how many people like it! So thank you._


	6. Torture With a Pie

**Chapter 6 Of Dark Secrets**

* * *

 **The Barn**

Oliver Geai Renard sat next to his friend from his teenage years, Spike. He was more of a big brother kind of friend, being two years older.

He was always helping Spike with things and it went both ways. He was even the one that got Spike interested in the police. He always supported Spike and as in return, Spike looked out for him. He took a sip at his hot coffee as he listened to Spike tell him about the situation.

"So Paul went ahead and kidnapped my buddies, Sam and Ed. You've mentioned before you knew Chelsea Robinson, Paul's girlfriend. Right?" Spike asked, concluding his summary.

"Ya, I knew her. We were close friends, she was a nice girl. Today would've been her thirty-first birthday. It's a shame she was killed, she had so much ahead of her.

"Even though Paul is a murderer, he treated her so well. He loved her, she loved him." Oliver answered "What can I do to help find Sam and Ed?"

"Well, we need to know where they are. Did Chelsea mention anyplace that had to do with Paul?" Spike asked, taking in the information.

"No, sorry Mike" Oliver said trying to think "After she got together with Paul, I haven't heard from her much."

Spike, disappointed asked "Did she tell you anything about Paul? Any locations?"

"All I remember is her saying that Paul's brother and father are dead" Oliver tried to remember anything "Wait, I remember she mentioned the place they stayed untill her death if that helps. I don't know where Paul went after her death though."

Spike's eyes sparkled with hope as he asked "Do you know where it is, Ollie?"

"Yeah, I do. It's near the Tutela Heights Road in Brantford" seeing Spike's delighted face he added "I'll drive us there. I was there once and Chel said that she, Paul and Robert stayed there."

Spike and Oliver then began to walk over to an SUV, ready to head to Brantford "And I'm sorry to bother you on your birthday-"

"I'm glad to be a help Mike, don't worry about it" Oliver interrupted.

"-Happy birthday by the way" Spike grinned "And thank you"

As Spike got into the SUV he hoped that Wordy and Lou will be able to get any useful information from officers from the Ed/Paul and Sam/Paul cases. He just hoped they'd find Sam and Ed soon. He didn't trust Paul to keep them alive for long.

* * *

 **Ed's House - Guest Bedroom**

Jules lay in the queen sized bed trying to get to sleep. Even with the comfortable bed Sophie provided, she couldn't fall asleep. Not with Sam and Ed kidnapped by a crazy killer. Not with Greg in the hospital after being shot.

She felt that this was her fault, if she had a better position or Paul hadn't moved out of her view, Sam and Ed wouldn't be taken. Maybe Greg wouldn't of been shot either.

Jules knew that even though she broke up with Sam, she still loved him. She was just trying to do what she thought was best for the team.

Now, if the team didn't get to Sam in time, she would never be able to tell him her true feelings for him. She got rid of that thought and replaced it with Sam _will_ come out alive and well. She just hoped it would be true.

Her last thoughts were of Sam as she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

 **A Cabin In A Woods - Basement**

"Are you ready to play?" Paul asked grinning "After all it _is_ Ollie, Chelsea and dad's birthday. Let's play some party games, shall we?"

 _Shit, they all shared a birthday?_ Sam thought.

Ed just sent another evil glare in Paul's direction.

Upon getting no reply Paul said "I'll take that as a yes. What about a trivia game I made? I'm sure you'll enjoy it. It'll be as easy as pie" Paul said looking forward to Sam's reaction.

Sam paled at those few words, knowing what Paul was talking about and the game's consequences "Paul ... Maybe we do that later?" he said, trying to keep his voice strong and steady, barely keeping in a cough.

"Sorry Sammy. We can't eat pie until we play some games. And I'm awaiting the pie. It's still a bit hot" Paul said in a fake sorry voice.

"Rob, can you move Ed and Sammy into a line in front of me?" Paul asked.

"Ya, sure thing Paul" Rob said as he lifted Sam's chair up and brought it in front of Paul. But before he put it down he let it fall foward. Sam painfully landed on his face and couldn't prevent the grunt of pain as his face connected with the floor.

"Oops, sorry" Rob smirked as he lifted the chair into the line in front of Paul. Sam cursed under his breath at Rob.

Rob then brought the seated Ed to the circle but not before bumping him into a small table. Ed just tried to remain calm and not let loose his anger.

"With this game, I choose the questions" Paul smirked "I'll start off easy. How did my father die? Sam, you answer this one."

Sam looked confused and didn't answer right away. Rob then went ahead and punched Sam in the chest which sent him into a fit of coughing.

 _See what a coward he is? He won't even answer your question. He won't even admit that he killed me._ The voice in Paul's head said. He recognized it was his father, who often had something to say in Paul's tortures. Paul came back to reality when he heard Sam finish the coughing and start to answer.

"I'm don't know Paul" Sam said hoarsely "I honestly don't know what happened after he went to prison."

"He died there! Sam, you sent him to his grave! Dad's gone. And all because of you" Paul said raging as he stuck Sam in the face and chest repeatedly though out the sentence.

Ed wondered how it could be Sam's fault. After all he was only a kid when it happened. He thought that maybe Paul's father tried to kill Sam. If Sam got away, he'd probably find some way to get Paul's father in jail.

He then said "Sam was just a kid when your dad went to prison. How could it be his fault?"

As Paul stopped hitting Sam and turned to Ed, Sam wondered how Ed knew when Paul's dad was in prison.

Paul then turned his rage to Ed and with a cold glare in his eyes said "I'm the one asking the questions here, Ed. Now shut up. I'll get to you later you murderer."

Paul then turned back to Sam and punched him with all his might in the jaw. Just before Paul's fist connected with his jaw, Sam hoped he wouldn't get a concussion. It wouldn't help in escaping this madman, Sam thought as he fell unconscious.

Ed looked to the unconscious Sam, full of worry for the blonde man. Sam might be strong but a concussion is a concussion.

Paul laughed "Oh, Eddie? Did I forget to tell you the rules? Rule number one is that you cannot talk when the other player is answering a question. It leads to consequences for both" as Paul finished, Rob brought him a plate with the hot, yet not scalding hot, custard pie on it.

"Ed? Didn't you mention you were hungry before?" lied Paul as he let the pie hit Ed in the face. Ed was able to stop the howl of pain but not the grunt of agony.

"Stew" Paul called "Go fill the bucket in the corner with cold water."

"OK, Boss ..." Stew hesitated for a moment before thinking better of it. He filled the large bucket till the brim with cold water and brought it to Paul.

Blind with the hot pie burning his face, Ed heard Paul say something to Stew. Dazed and in agony, he tried to make out some words. He heard water pouring from somewhere in the room. A minute later he heard a splash followed by some spluttering and a fit of hacking from Sam.

Ed managed out a pained "Sam?" as the leftover water hit his face. It was followed by some coughing and a hiss of pain but slowly, the pain lessened. Ed opened his eyes a bit, glad that he regained his vision when some of the pie washed off.

He turned to Sam who wasn't looking at his finest. Some of the bruises were already starting to appear on his face.

Ed then turned to Sam's torso and saw what looked like a few day old scar. It didn't look deep but still painful. Surrounding it were many bruises, which was pretty normal for Sam. Ed knew he couldn't ask Sam anything about it with Paul in the room.

"Eh, Sam's too dazed to really feel my rage right now" Paul said as he started walking towards the stairs followed by Rob and Stew "I'll be back in a few hours when you'll be in the best condition to continue. After all, what's pain without your senses?"

Ed saw Sam's head loll to the side and he saw his glassy eyes. Stew then went to untie Ed and Sam on Paul's orders "I'm sorry for all of this ..." he said in an apologetic voice as he left.

Ed wiped the remaining pie off his face and he shakily stood up. He got his balance a few seconds after and walked over to Sam.

"Ed?" Sam asked. When he looked up to meet Ed's eyes for the first time they got there, Ed saw what looked like an apology. What for, he didn't know.

"Ya? Your not looking at your best Sammo" he said looking down at Sam's torso "Mind telling me what that's about?" Ed pointed at Sam's torso.

Sam blinked in confusion for a moment then answered "Oh. That. Don' worry. 'Ts nothing" Sam slurred out.

"Braddock, it's not nothing and you know it" Ed said as he started to move Sam towards the mattress "You can tell me once I get you onto the mattress."

Sam grunted an affirmative and was soon on the closest thing to comfort in the room.

"Sammo, you can tell me about that scar. I won't be mad" Ed said when he saw the look of uncertainty in the younger man's eyes.

Sam, still uncertain finally started knowing Ed would eventually get it out of him "It was a couple of days ago after shift ..."

* * *

 **AN: First of all, a big thanks to missblueeyes63 for helping with and beta reading the story! She's a massive help to it, it wouldn't be as good without her.**

 _I only just realized I was supposed to finish it a week ago... I hope that you'll enjoy it though! And yes, I know I left you all on another cliffhanger. It's what I do. I'm also so glad for all the positive reviews and all the favorites and follows! It means a lot to me!_

 _Also, feel free to review/comment on this. It makes my day seeing your reviews!_


End file.
